Nothing More Then Human
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: YusxKagxKur The barriers between the Makai and the Ningenkai have fallen. The world is in utter chaos. The humans are dying and there only a few people who can save the world, and those destined to save this world are facing problems of their own.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt_

**_Pairing_**

_: Yusuke/Kagome/Kurama_

**_Summary_**

_**: **__The barriers between the Makai and the Ningenkai have finally fallen. The world is in utter chaos. The humans are dying and there only a few people who can save the world. The Spirit Detectives, The Guardian, and several demons are the human's last hope.

* * *

_

**Chaos Reigns**

He looked at the few friends that had gathered around him, the ones who managed to survive. Genkai, Kurama, Yukina, Boton, Jin, and Touya were all he had left at this moment... He felt the life of his friends beginning to fade and couldn't stop the angry, frustrated tears that began to make themselves known within his soft chocolate brown eyes. Whatever hope these people had left... it was dying away like a fire that had been doused with water, going quickly. He looked away from their seeking gazes, he was the leader, he was Yusuke Urameshi, and **dammit**, he was supposed to make things better! A soft, saddened snarl erupted from his pale lips and Yukina, a gentle, beautiful ice maiden, came and squeezed his shoulder softly. From her eyes… tears were falling.

_Plink. Plink. Plink._

The sound came from each tear as they hit the ground and became gems. Her beautiful tears... she was crying, the very tears she always tried not to shed for reasons that the gems were worth more then anyone could possibly imagine, she let them slip freely and his chest ached. Her soft blue eyes looked so lost... He pulled her to him, needing some kind of comfort; he needed something, someone, _anything_ to hold onto. His shoulders shook as he began to collapse, bringing Yukina with him, unable to stand due to the fact he was overcome with too much emotion. Yukina shushed him slightly and he continued to cry like a newborn child.

Keiko. Kuwabara. Shizuru. Koenma. Hiei. Chu. Rinku. Puu. All dead in the fight against demons. S+ and lower class demons came through a broken barrier and destroyed everything in their paths and continue to destroy as he and his companions sat there and wept, mourning for their losses. Humans were dying left and right and Keiko, oh God Keiko, his beautiful would be mate was dead. He couldn't find it in him to get the anger out... there was sorrow... so much _sorrow_.

Each of his friends were wounded and he didn't know what to do, _they_ didn't know what to do. He was lost in the haywire emotions that filled him and threatened to over take him. Some humans were fighting and no one knew how they were surviving in this world. One can't push forward if they don't have the will to live and he could plainly see the light fading in his companion's eyes as they had begun to see the meaningless battle ahead. They were humanity's last hope to fight. Everyone, lost in their own bouts of self pity, didn't sense the oncoming S class demons. They didn't feel it but..._ several others did_.

"_**Fox Fire**_!" yelled a male's voice, followed by a female's cry of, "Damn it you _idiot_! You're going to fry _them_ too!"

A silver iridescent shield went up around the small group as two S class demons had leaped toward them, hitting the barrier, they were immediately disintegrated. Their screeches shattered the quiet around them and several of the group gaped. Soon two more lower class demons appeared from out of the surrounding foliage and the woman's cry of frustration reached their ears.

"Why won't you stupid demons die?!" she cried out angrily, power building around her small form, as two silver waves of seemingly pure energy turned the demons to dust. The barrier around the group slowly shimmered away and they looked toward the two new comers whom saved them. The tears dried on Yusuke's face and he immediately wiped them away as he stood.

One of them seemed to be a kitsune much like his friend Kurama and just as tall as well. He looked about twenty-one in human years and had long red hair in a low pony tail. He had turquoise eyes that glittered with sadness and despair, a thin reddish tail peaked out from behind him as it flicked from side to side, auburn colored ears perked to every sound, swiveling in every direction, and he wore a black muscle shirt that hugged his body, black baggy jeans, and black converse.

The woman was young, appearing maybe eighteen a year or two younger than himself. She had long black hair that touched her waist, curling at the edges, blue eyes that screamed desperation, ivory skin that looked to be softer then any material any of them had known of. She wore a red sleeveless form fitting shirt silk Chinese styled shirt, a black knee length skirt, and black leather boots. She was small, maybe five four in height and Yusuke could dwarf her small size.

Both were covered in layers of thick, red blood and dark brown clumps of dirt; the woman was breathing hard. She had begun to sway slightly but the kitsune caught her shoulders and held her close. A bow and arrows were in her hand but they clattered noiselessly to the ground.

"Stay awake." the kitsune snapped, his voice low and soothing. "Don't you dare start to fall asleep now. You're going to give in."

"My power is draining fast and saving these people just put me on low." she told him gently and the kitsune looked at the group with disgust before looking at the woman and touching her cheek slowly with a clawed hand. "Just let me sit down and gather some energy from the jewel." she murmured tiredly.

"Alright." the kitsune sighed gently as he pulled his hand from her cheek. He sat the woman down and she held a jewel in her hand that was connected to a necklace around her neck. Her body glowed a soft blue for several moments before a slight smile blossomed on her dirty face. She put the jewel back around her neck and stood, looking more refreshed then before and Yusuke turned to Kurama curiously. He had nothing to say, nothing to convey to him, then again... Kurama, a beautifully handsome male with a kitusne spirit within him, was lost in a world on his own.

"I feel better." she chirped happily, as though unaware to the carnage around her. She looked at the group and slowly walked a little closer then before, a bright smile lighting her features as to appear friendly. "Hello! I'm Kagome and this is my companion, Shippo." she introduced herself as she quickly bowed and the kitsune, Shippo, briefly bowed his head curtly.

"Lady Kagome?" asked a small woman, with soft light blue hair and bubble gum pink colored eyes wearing a pink kimono, in soft surprise, slight wonderment. Slowly tears gathered in the grim reapers eyes as she launched herself to the other woman. Kagome had no qualms about opening her arms as she held the crying woman in her arms. Kagome looked at the reaper sadly as she patted her back in a soothing manner, whispering words of comfort.

"Hush, Boton. Everything's okay. I'm here and I'll take care of you." she whispered gently as though shushing a small child that had fallen down and skinned their knee. She turned to Shippo as her brows furrowed lightly before turning back to Boton. "Shippo's here too for you."

"Lady Kagome! We thought you were dead when you didn't come to the spirit world when the barriers fell!" she sobbed into the other woman's arms and immediately he began to wonder who this woman was. "Koenma and his father and most of the SDF are dead! The Makai rulers except for Yusuke are dead! Your family is dead, Lady Kagome! Souls have been devoured and I can't get them." she whimpered. Kagome's eyes darkened as she looked down at Boton.

"Which of members of my family are dead, Boton?" Kagome snapped harshly, when Boton didn't answer, Kagome shook her slightly, trying to get her to answer. No one blamed her, they would have demanded the same thing if they had been in her position. "Answer me!"

"Your mother, your grandfather, and your little brother were close to a demonic portal and they were killed. Lady Kagura Taisho and Lady Rin Taisho were killed by another rogue demon. The souls of Lady Sango and Lord Miroku Houshi had their souls devoured." Boton responded softly, sadly as though not wanting to say anything at all, as though not wanting to believe any of it.

"I was detained when all of this happened. The jail was destroyed and Shippo and I were there trying to kill the high class demon's before they got out. We only managed to destroy half the inmates." Kagome said before rubbing her eyes to prevent tears that threatened to slip past her closed her lids. "Kagura is dead. My brother is dead. My other brother's soul was devoured. My mother and grandfather are dead. My sister had her soul devoured, and my best friends are dead. Thanks to me." she sighed in a soft sort of pain.

"Kagome..." Shippo started gently. "It's not your fault; no one could predict this could happen."

"I couldn't save my friends, my family. What's the point of having limitless power if you can't save the ones that mean the most to you?" she asked brokenly.

"Snap out of it, Kagome!" Shippo snarled unhappily, not allowing her to mourn. "We have to save humanity! We have to repair the Rekai and restore the barriers! We have to see if Kouga, Kirara, Kohaku, and the others are alive! We have things to do!" he growled in frustration.

"Give her a break!" Yusuke snapped, understanding her pain and why she blamed herself... he felt the same. "She just lost the people she held dear!"

"This is not your concern, Mazoukan!" Shippo all but snarled. "I know what we have to do! She knows what we have to do! The human race is dying every moment we sit here and wallow!"

"Shippo." The plea came from Kagome, soft and broken. "Please. We have at least several months before the human race dies completely. Right now, we have to gather our strength and our allies. We have to go to the Rekai and get the records that contain each and every living demon and human. As we do that, we can find our friends." she sighed.

"I'm sorry... Kagome... We know what must be done... we can't afford to mourn right now... my mate is dead." he managed to whisper, closing his eyes slowly before opening them once again. "My mate and our child are dead, but I am going to stand and fight and you are too... Sesshoumaru-sama taught us that in a time of crisis we can not fall apart."

"Lady Kagome." Boton started gently, gathering herself together. "These are Koenma's spirit detectives and my friends. Please come meet them, they might be able to help." Boton pushed gently, eyes soft.

"Of course, Boton." Kagome said with a forced small smile as she then turned to Shippo, her gaze lingering as she led out her hand to him. He gripped it and then they moved toward the group a little more.

"Kagome this is Yusuke Urameshi a Mazoukan, Yukina an ice maiden, Genkai a psychic, Shuichi or Youko Kurama a kitsune avatar, Jin a wind demon, and Touya and ice demon." she introduced as she pointed to each person when she reached their name. "Yusuke and Kurama are Koenma's spirit detectives."

"I wish we could have met on not so depressing terms but it seems as though that wasn't possible. I'm sorry for what you each have lost, whether it be a lover or a mate or a friend or a family member the pain is written on each of your faces. I am truly sorry. If you don't mind, I would like to heal each of you and ask if you would join my friend and me. As you heard, we're going to be going to the Rekai to get the documents on all the living demons and than repair the barrier. After doing so, we'll send the demons back to the Makai, in doing so we may find a few of your companions as well as my own." Kagome explained lightly, allowing them to have a choice in the matter. It was surprising that Yukina was the first to consent.

"I'll join you." Yukina whispered from Yusuke's side as she walked over to Kagome. "I have lost my brother and my friends, Lady Kagome, and I believe that I may be able to heal some of those we come across." she said gently, a sad smile touching her lips.

"Of course." Kagome whispered, eyes soft. "I welcome you."

"I was going to come with you from the start, Lady Kagome." Boton giggled. "Seeing as I have lost the man that I loved, he is no longer able to tell me where to go. I also know the Rekai like the back of my hand."

"I believe that I'll be of more help if I go with you." Genkai muttered, going next, most likely going for the benefit of the two female companions. The elder lady was fond of the two and didn't want them to get hurt.

"They'll be a'plenny a demons for me an' Touya, so o' course we'll come. There is also the plus of accompanying such a beautiful young lass." Jin said with a slight laugh, trying to cheer up, as he manipulated the wind to taking him toward Kagome with Touya close behind.

"I'll follow what you do, Yusuke." Kurama said, with a sad reassuring smile towards him, emerald green eyes filled with raw pain.

"Then we'll join them Kurama. We stand a better chance with them in numbers than we do alone. We owe them our lives." Yusuke told him bluntly.

"Then let's have our wounds healed, if they haven't already." Kurama made another small smile and he walked towards the newly formed group.

"Welcome." Kagome whispered as they walked to her. "I can taste your blood in the air so please, Yusuke, your wounds seem to be the worst." she said as she wrinkled her nose slightly.

He did as he was directed by the young girl; he was in emotional and physical distress and didn't have the energy to complain. She sat him down on the ground and knelt beside him. Her hands hovered over three deep gashes across his chest. Softly, tentatively, she pressed her small cold hands to his chest and carefully swiped them across his wounds. He could feel the skin lace itself back together and he shivered at the strange feeling it gave.

"Jin." she called gently. The wind master came forth and sat down next to her. "You have poison in your veins. How are you still moving?"

"No clue, lassie." he shrugged with a laugh. His philosophy was what didn't kill you made you stronger and this hadn't killed him yet. "How do I get it ou-" his sentenced was cut short when she put her lips to his back, where there were two small puncture marks.

Yusuke and Kurama saw Jin's eyes widen but than began to flutter close. He gave a very inaudible moan that the two males heard because they had been so close. Slowly Jin leaned into her touch and his breathing became heavier, coming out in short, quick gasps. A soft sheen of sweat formed on his brow and his hands clenched together. His eyes flashed red momentarily before retreating to normal brown. When Kagome pulled away, not only were the wounds clean but they were closed as well.

"All better." Kagome smiled as she patted his back quickly.

"Curiosity drives me to ask as to why you didn't spit out any of the poison you consumed." Kurama murmured gently as his roamed her face.

"My body purifies poison from my system." Kagome answered with a soft shrug turning to the male ice demon of the group. "Touya, do you need to be treated?"

"No. Yukina got me and Boton has healed Genkai."

"Kurama, do you need healing?" Kagome asked the kitsune. He smiled humorelessly at her.

"In more ways than one." he whispered, lifting his arm for her to heal the cuts. She did and he murmured a 'thank you'. Yusuke sighed gently as Kagome stood up.

"We need to find a place to sleep for the night. If I'm not mistaken than Shippo has found a place already, haven't you Shippo?" Kagome asked looking to her right. No one had noticed the kitsune had left.

"There is a hotel on 7th street not too far from here. I have destroyed all demonic hostiles within the area. We should be okay for the night. There is food and plenty of available rooms, as well as electricity and running water. There is a shop across the street we will have to visit tomorrow."

"Why?" Touya asked and Shippo smirked.

"We're not all ice demons or fire demons for that matter. If my nose serves me right, and it's never wrong, tomorrow we will be having snow." he said with a dry laugh.

"Oh dear." Boton and Yukina whispered.

"Let's go." Genkai offered, eyes already drooping.

"Lead the way, kit." Kagome smiled.

"I'm anything but a kit." Shippo muttered but begrudgingly lead the way.

"I know." Kagome whispered. Her eyes were sad for a moment but she turned the other way and grabbed her bow and arrows. "What's wrong, Yusuke?" she asked softly.

"You are so small." Yusuke whispered with a surprised look. "You look so frail yet here you are, healing and fighting."

"I grew up in a harsh way, Yusuke. I can't count how many demons I've killed or human's for that matter." she walked towards me and she brushed my bangs from my eyes. "All I can do right now is help human kind and do everything I can to prevent the extinction of man kind."

"The extinction of man kind." he repeated gently. He nodded as he looked at her, seeing some of his former love within the woman. The will to help those around her was strong, stronger than Keiko's.

"I have to help the people of this world." she sighed and smiled up at me. "Come on, Yusuke. Let's hurry and catch up with the others."

"Okay."

She nodded and we hurried towards the group. When we reached them, Kagome ran forward and grabbed Shippo's clawed hand. The fox demon and Kagome made eye contact and he tightened his grip on the dainty appendage.

"Were there any people in the area?" Touya asked from behind Jin.

"There were none in the vicinity." Shippo answered softly. "There is a lot of carnage. The girls may have to close their eyes."

"Is it that bad?" Genkai asked, softly, causing Shippo to stop and look behind him at the group.

"We have to pass an orphanage." Shippo sighed and put his free hand to his eyes and took a deep breathe. "From what I can tell… there was a demon and it attacked the orphanage. He ate the souls of the children and then began to eat the rest of the bodies, most are only half eaten. It was... _a massacr_e."

"Did you catch a scent?" Kagome asked coldly, picking up the pace, surprising the memebers of the group. When Shippo didn't answer she growled and began to run towards 7th street. The rest followed, running as well.

"Please! Kagome don't look!" Shippo yelled as she turned the corner. "It's going to destroy you." He whispered. As they turned the corner, Kurama himself, flinched at the scene that greeted his eyes.

_Oh, Red. It's horrible. _Youko, the kitsune spirit within him, whispered softly.

--** It's worse than I thought.--**

Yukina gasped and Touya grabbed her, and pulled her towards her chest. Shippo did the same to Boton while Genkai, Yusuke, and Jin were left to be stunned.

Kurama looked and saw Kagome walking around the dead bodies that littered the street. Her boots sloshed in the blood, staining them red. She seemed to be memorizing every detail of this horrid place. She took a look at each bloody, half eaten body of a child and seemed to take a shuddering breath. Soon she kneeled, ignoring the blood that soaked her knees and legs.

She grabbed a small child and pulled the girl to her chest. Kurama soon realized that the small girl was breathing. They rushed forth and they took a good look at the child. She was maybe four or five and had long honey brown hair. She had green eyes and dirt and blood smeared her small, pale cheeks. She was wounded with several deep cuts near several vital organs. She wore a pale pink dress with red roses and had a small dirty teddy bear in her hand. She smiled at Kagome and Kagome brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Hello, Pretty Lady." The girl whispered, coughing up blood.

"Hi, sweetie, I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome asked, softly, holding back tears.

"My name is Mika. I'm four years old." She smiled again and patted Kagome's cheek, lovingly. "Don't cry, Kagome. Pretty people don't cry. When Mommy died, she told me I shouldn't cry because I'm pretty and pretty people don't cry, and Mommy was always right."

"What else did your Mommy tell you?" Kagome asked softly.

"That when I die, I'd see an angel and I have, I've seen two angels."

"Where?" Kagome asked, her eyes softening.

"You and the pretty man with red hair, silly. He's an angel and you're an angel." she whispered conspiratorially.

"Tell me, sweetheart…" Youko asked through Kurama's mouth, the voice deeper, as he pushed forward and took control the body. Kurama didn't even seem to try and resist. "What's your favorite flower?"

"I love roses." She whispered. "I wanted a garden of roses, but the orphanage lady was allergic."

"Then… I'll give you a field of roses, little one." Youko looked toward Kagome and asked one question, eyes serious. "Can you move her?"

"I can." Kagome whispered softly, refusing to shed a tear.

"Then follow me." he murmrued softly.

Kagome followed the kistune avatar with the others trailing not far behind. She had grabbed Mika carefully as to not hurt her. Kurana felt Youko lead them to a clearing where he stopped and Kagome felt energy course through the red head's body. Youko knelt and put a hand to the dead field and looked toward the young girl.

"What color roses?" he asked softly.

"Red roses and white roses." she said weakly.

"It will be done." He whispered as the field pulsed and grew to life. Red roses and white roses sprouted from the ground, covering the field in a sea of flowers.

"It's beautiful." Mika whispered, beautiful eyes wide.

Kagome, with Mika in her arms, moved towards the center of the field. Slowly the tears she had held at bay, now came spilling forth as she dropped to her knees.

"Angels don't cry either, Kagome. I'm going with Mommy so be happy, because I said that Angels don't cry either andI am always right." The eyes of the child closed and the small group watched from behind Kagome as Mika died in the woman's arms.

Kagome placed Mika in the center of the field of roses and she stood. Youko hugged her close to his body as her heartbreaking sobs slowly subsided and she was left with only her tears. She looked at Kurama and slowly Youko began to relinquish control of the body.

"Thank you." She whispered.

_You're welcome._

"You're welcome." Kurama whispered. She pulled away and was left with the grief of the death of the small little girl.

Kagome walked toward the group and didn't stop. She passed them and continued onward, toward the small hotel that Shippo had found. They followed, each subdued and emotionally distressed. As they reached the hotel, Kagome walked in and went around to the front desk.

"The largest room is on this floor. Within the room there is a bathing chamber. Not a bathroom but a chamber. It's the newly wed suite. I suggest that we stay with each other tonight. Safety in numbers." The last sentence was murmured absently. "I'm going to the clothing store right now. I'm shopping for clothes for tonight and tomorrow."

"I suggest that we all go." Touya said from the side. "We need something to sleep in and clothes for tomorrow."

In the end, everyone agreed and all ended up going to get clothes. Across the street was the clothing store and Kagome opened the door allowing a slight chill to enter the store. There were a few dead people within the store but other than that, no one.

"Get whatever you want or need." Kagome sighed. "After all, no one is here to charge us." she smirked sadly. She moved through the store feeling the loss of Mika, a child she had no connection with what so ever, heavy on her heart. She sighed as she hurried to the woman's section of store, followed by Yukina and Boton as well as Genkai. Each of the woman gathered nightgowns and underwear. Another sight left her lips as hurried to get a backpack.

She brought several and gave one to each girl. They put underwear and nightgowns into the bags as they then moved on and gathered pants and long-sleeved shirts, new shoes, heavy and light jackets, as well as shampoos and soap, along with towels.

"Kagome?" Yukina asked tentatively as Kagome zipped her bag.

"Yes, Yukina?" she inquired curiously.

"I was wondering if you would… um well… help me gather stuff for my monthly bleeding?" she asked instead of stated. Kagome smiled at the innocent young woman before her and nodded her head.

"Of course I will." she responded as she went to gather things that they would need and grabbed perfume. "We'll need this."

"Why?"

"We have demons with us and they can smell it when we are for sure to be with child if we mated." I answered, putting it not so embarrassing terms. Yukina nodded and then Kagome whistled, loudly, signaling that the women were done. Soon they all met up at the front of the store, everyone having their own small bags. "Hey." she said, grabbing the groups attention. The heart broken eyes that stared at her made her frown lightly as she smiled, an idea forming within her mind. "I'll race you." Catching on to what she was doing, Yusuke smiled.

"You got it!" he smirked.

"I don know, Urameshi. You may loose, especially consider' in my wind is faster." Jin said coming up from behind.

"Yes well, I'm a fox and everyone knows that foxes are quick." Shippo said standing in a crouch.

"I'm a fox too, Shippo." Kurama smiled.

"I'm not so childish as to run with a bunch of idiots." Touya snorted.

"We're going to make sure that none of you cheat." Yukina said, having Genkai and Boton agreeing with her.

"Are you ready, dimwits?" Genkai asked. "Ready… set… go!"

There was a violent wind they dashed from the store and toward the hotel. Yusuke was coming in first, followed by Shippo, Kagome, Kurama, and then Jin. In a matter of seconds, the race was over and Yusuke won. Kagome looked behind her to make sure that the girls and Touya were following.

Soon all the racers collapsed into laughs, simply at joy with the adrenaline that had slowly began to drain from their bodies. Kagome smiled softly as she looked at her new friends, her comrades.

"Well, I'm taking a bath." she announced and hurried towards the bathing chamber.

"Kagome!" both Yukina and Boton whined, followed by a chuckle from Genkai.

"Hey guys!" she called from the door. "It's a hot spring! There is a wooden fence separating males from females!"

"Coming!" Shippo said in a sing song voice.

"Shippo! You're bathing on the _men's_ side!"

"Oh… but Kagome!" he whined.

"No!" she snapped playfully.

As the girls walked in on one side of the fence, the guys walked in on the other side. Slowly a blushing Yukina and Boton began to strip. Both had flawless skin and they quickly jumped into the spring. Genkai, being as old as she was, had flawless, toned skin as well.

"Aren't you coming?" Yukina asked softly to Kagome, breathing a blissful sigh.

"Yes."

Kagome sighed as she heard the males enter the water on their side. She slowly began to shed her own clothing. She had one scar and that was on her hip from where the jewel was torn from her side. She also had five marks on each upper arm, a small scar on her back, given to her by an arrow, but other then those small blemishes, nothing. She heard Yukina and Boton gasp loudly, which caused the males to stop moving.

"What?" Kagome asked softly, feeling insecure.

"Kagome." Yukina breathed. "You're absolutely beautiful."

"No. I'm not beautiful." she sighed.

"Yes, yes you are." Boton reassured me.

"I have to agree with the girls, dearest." A voice said from the doorway. I turned only to feel my eyes fill with tears. A growl from Shippo's direction sounded as the fence came down.

"_You._" the soft his escaped his lips.

* * *

**'Gome Yuki:: **So... I decided to redo this one :o I know... 'Gome... You have alot of other things to do but MEH. I want to o~o  
**Youko:: **I rather like stories that have me.  
**Alucard:: **I don't, you're a conceited bastard.  
**Sasuke:: **You're both assholes.  
**Youko:: **Sasuke! No cursing!!  
**'Gome Yuki:: **Oh shush you, Youko. Please review!! Tell me what you think!!


End file.
